


[崔世澜x你]残破天国

by yumiso0381



Category: Mystic Messenger(Vedio Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumiso0381/pseuds/yumiso0381
Summary: 续《如果序章你选择不去公寓》。天使与公主的快乐生活。Meet the people who will love you forever.Attend the endless party.來这里邂逅会永远爱你的人。加入永恆的派对。





	[崔世澜x你]残破天国

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> ① 续《如果序章你选择不去公寓》。感谢太太写出了这么好的文！我好喜欢里面的UK啊！我说想看之后的本子剧情，于是我们俩联文了.jpg  
> ② OOC是当然的！我尽力了（。  
> ③ 迷x！我不知道该写什么警告了总之就是迷x吧？突破你的道德底线，非常丧病，本子剧情向。  
> ④ 整篇又黑又不安，要是觉得很变态，觉得不舒服，一定要立刻关掉啊，爱护自己的心灵和道德！  
> ⑤ 希望大家永远不要遇到这种事，切勿与现实生活挂钩，未经伴侣同意这样做是会被抓的。

柔和的月光照耀了你的脸颊，周遭树影婆娑，万籁俱寂，原本在都市生活的你，少有能遇到这般光景，只是此时却一点欣赏的心思都没有，只能在树林里拼了命地奔跑着，腿已经累得很想停下，心则快要跟着跑出来，跑得你的内脏都在隐隐钝痛。

「……哈、咳咳……咳……」

你后悔先前都在工作，太久没有锻炼过了，现在要逃起来也很费劲，但是你就算跑不动了，还是勉力往前走。

那晚喝了咖啡，却突然失去了意识，醒来就发现自己身处一个诡异的房间里，周遭都摆放着电子设备和液晶屏，不禁惊慌失措起来，却见那个救了你的白发青年坐在椅子上，知你醒了，便笑道：「早安～公主，欢迎来到我们的乐园。」

「这……是哪里？」

很快从他神经质的话语与环境中获得资讯的你，像是陷入了深渊般绝望，虽然原以为他会像那些社会新闻那样凌辱你，但起初他真的没有做些什么，只是每天喂你吃饭，替你洗澡，让你在他的监视之下上网玩游戏，再给你读睡前童话，就要乖乖地盖被子睡觉。

在其中你最害怕的就是童话的环节，他比较喜欢说自己改编的童话，内容无非都是些愚蠢的公主会被惩罚，聪明的公主能够和天使愉快生活的故事，在他的版本中，王子、骑士和巫婆等都是最恶劣的反派，只会一遍遍地蹂躏折辱你。

而他就这样一字一句地念着的时候，总是会用充满情欲的目光凝视着你，像是想要把你吞吃进腹般的强烈。

这样下去肯定会被侵犯的。

你好害怕，有时候甚至想，如果当初不换手机是不是还会好一些呢？谁知道有人会这样渴望你？你只不过是个普通的社畜而已啊。但当你看到他那数十个屏幕能够同时播映着你正常出行、背影，甚至在家里洗衣服的画面时，你知道这些假设都毫无意义了。

所以你才在世澜面前努力装作乖顺的模样，甚至悄悄哀求了那些信徒们，其中一个终于答应会趁他工作时，把你放出去，只是那个信徒也不知道怎么联络教会里的司机，逃出去后只能自己应对了。

你说好的，只要能出去就可以了。

只要……能……逃……出去……

  
  
  


「……啊……世澜……唔……哈……」

所有景致全都是模糊的，眼珠也揉搓得不能再红了，你只能勉强忍住，感到眼睛传来从里到外细微的痛痒，可是泪水还是不断难受地涌出。恍惚中被什么重物压着，埋在你胸前的青年仔细地吸吮着你的乳尖，发丝凑到心口上，更像在撩拨你的心神。

你想要拨开他，他却轻易地握紧你的手腕。

「嗯？公主？」他仿佛在疑惑你在做什么，却又低下头舔弄你的胸部，留下晶莹光滑的水渍，「稍微等一下，我很快就会满足你的。」

可是，你要的是，满足吗？

此时思绪散漫四散，喉咙却是满溢着苦涩的味道，迫你专注当下，眼见身体被抱起来，放在这个男人的大腿上，他在你耳边轻笑，而你觉得这副身躯好像并不属于自己，你只是借住的灵魂。

「我说啊……公主。」他残忍地笑了笑，又一口咬住你的锁骨，把替你选的长裙亲手褪下来，「你还有数来到这里多少天了吗？」

「……天？」你下意识地回应着，搜刮着能回应这个问题的答案，「……重要……吗？」

话虽如此，他也不准备听你的答案，听得你的反问，竟是高兴地笑眯了眼，又在你的唇上吻了下，「这就对了，如果你想知道在天堂生活了多久，那也没有必要！因为你要在这里永远快乐下去了。」

——永远。

这个字词让你非常难过，你的双肩颤抖起来，这次的泪水不再是因为身体上的排斥，而是伤心。

这样的折磨要持续到永久，而这是属于他的永恒乐园，不是你的。

「公主，你怎么哭了？」白发青年没有因为你的哀伤而感到愉悦，他吻过眼泪，顺势捧着你的下颚，舔䑛你柔软的脸颊，「我爱你，你也爱着我，但为什么要逃跑？……没关系，只要你每天都只注视着我，留意我，我就会让你感受到蜜糖般的世界。」说罢他便拿过一旁的瓶子，你勉强辨认出它那种蓝，便冒了冷汗，摇着头道：「……我不要！真的不要！……好恐怖……」

「小时候读童话，长大了些就上学，考试，测验，做功课，美名其曰探索自己的爱好？大家最后都只是选个能够为你提供前途的学校，投入社会生产的模式，成为其中一个机器，压榨你的情绪和理智……那为什么不能倒过来？你现在就可以读童话，你和我在一起，就可以回归到我们的世界。」他先是自然地喝了一口，便凑过来封住你的嘴，察觉到你的反抗，就紧紧地把你按在自己的怀里，不容拒绝地把剩下的液体都灌到你的口中，「我想帮你，我想要爱你，我爱你，我好爱你啊 ……我好喜欢你……」

「为了你，我什么都可以做……」

「不要讨厌我。」

「请别离开我……」

「如果你走了，我会崩溃的，我一定会把你追回来，锁在这里做很多过分的事，可我不想这样做……」

「你不要骗我……更别想联合那些愚笨的信徒来背叛我！」

「公主、公主……我好爱你。」

这是真的吗？

真的会有人这样爱我？

你望进他那薄荷色的双眸，也是弥漫着痴迷与爱欲，反映毫无欺骗、全然真心的本质。那一刹那，内心的海洋也被填满了，你明白只要你能在他身边，今后就不会恐惧。

「世澜……我也喜欢你……」

你情不自禁地回应道，他惊喜地紧紧拥着你。

蓦然有种被异物顶弄的感觉。

瞬间意识到那是什么的你，浑身都缩了起来，对方没有放过你，反倒因为你的动作变得紧张起来：「公主？怎么了吗？」

「世、世澜……我想帮你……」你鼓起勇气说道。

「……帮我？」他小心翼翼地亲吻你的脸颊，落下无数个轻吻，而你慢慢地拉开他的裤链，尽管已经下定了决心，但真实看到男人的阳具，你还是有些害怕，望着那狰狞充血的柱身，你咬了咬唇，最终试着握住。

你试着套弄了几下，终究没有经验，又担心用错力度，到了一半，就抽泣着问有没有弄伤他，世澜安慰着你，但也像受不了似的，竟包裹着你的手背，引导你动作起来。

他低声喘息着，在你的颈窝吐出热气，你是尽量想保持着平静的心态，但不知为何，脑内竟也有了些不切实际的画面，若果他将你推在床上，再用你爱抚着的器物插进你的体内……

「……唔……公主……我的MC……」

世澜一只手继续紧握着你，另一只手则是腾空出来逗弄你的乳首，你不时被他刺激得轻颤几下，但是随着频率速度愈来愈快，你感觉到他也愈发兴奋起来，似乎是快要在你手上泄了。

「世澜可以对着我的脸……高潮吗？」虽然你脸上发烫，也觉得这样的自己过于主动，但还是忍不住提出：「……其实你想对我做什么都可以。」

世澜似乎闷笑了几下，双眼都在发亮，「不，第一次就这样的话太勉强你了。公主，我们是真心的结合，以后还有很多时间做这些事。」

「可是……我要。」

你嗔怪地望他一眼，怨他只顾自己享受，下身渴求着被粗暴对待，却只能用手来帮他。但现在也只能努力地抚弄着他，而世澜也终于似乎忍不住了，他想要把你推开，因为你始终不依不饶地凑上前，结果还是泄在了你的脸上。

你感觉到微凉的白浊喷射在你的脸上，而目睹这个情状的世澜，似乎在心疼你被这般对待了，便拿了纸巾，仔细帮你清理。

可是你明明注意到，他对着这样的你，又开始起反应了。

这个口是心非的男人。

「没关系……我很……喜欢。」

你在说什么？

「下次才……」他拼命地忍耐着，把你按在他的怀里。

你甚至开始什么都看不见了，但你想，那只是暂时的吧。冰冷的药都在体内流动，从喉咙到食道，再到胃，逐渐地，身体深处也升起了纯粹的快乐，紧张又恐惧的情绪都快要随之烟消云散。

你张开嘴，窥见自己因快乐而忘形，又听到喜不自胜的欢呼。

  
  
  


你不知道发生何事，原本还趴在床上看他给你准备的图画书，由于季节反复无常，乍暖还寒，救世主甚至给你开了古典音乐和空调。整个环境都很舒适，你差点要睡着了，就在快要失去意识之际，隐约听见外面就传来许多吵闹声。

你是出去过一两趟，但都没有什么乐趣，你也没有留意四周的环境，只知道这大抵是一座城堡。

在外界那种持续滋扰之下，你也无法专心看书了，有些不安地坐在床边，双脚碰着地板，犹豫地望向门的方向。

「救世主，这是世澜先生的房间……」

「世澜最近经常待在自己的房间里，也心不在焉的，却要吃双份的饭量？可他没有做什么体力劳动……你们是在隐瞒我什么吗？」

「不、不敢，我的救世主，我们永远都不会欺骗你。」

救……世……主？除了世澜之外还有人是吗？

唔。

门被推开了，却不是你熟悉的人。陌生的女人穿戴纯黑的连身裙，她的双眼是沉淀的绿，镇定自若地扫过你，似乎笃定这里早已多了一个人存在。

她笑说：「这就是世澜不专注的缘故吗？」

你没有理会她，只是低下头继续看书，他说，你可以不要理会除他之外的人与事。

她说：「你叫什么名字？哦，世澜的占有欲比我想象中还重。」

你觉得她好诡异。

你真正的救世主，什么时候才来看你呢？

幸而，那个人永远不会辜负你的期待，没过多久，他就急匆匆地踏了进来，你一听到他的声音，便觉得内心都敞亮了不少，立马扔下图书，扑进他怀里，还安心地蹭了几下。

他回抱你。

接下来都是些听不懂的对话，周遭的事物忽大忽小，变异成扭曲的形状，他们谈论着该不该承认谁的身份，又说一堆背叛、叛徒的莫名对话。虽然感受到他们是在讨论正经事，但你还是忍不住有些嫉妒，便抓紧他的衣服，不满地继续磨蹭，而终于等到那个女人说：「……世澜，这是你的玩具，你不必紧张，我不会抢走……那么她的公民身份是否已经注销了？好……而且，她看起来已经喝下了救赎灵药，获得了乐园的邀请，你可以把她继续养在这里。」

「感谢您，我的救世主。」你听见他郑重地说。

门终于被关上了，你从无聊的状态解放出来，委屈地控诉道：「你为什么喊她救世主？你才是我的救世主。」

「没错，我才是你的救世主，她……是这里的主宰，而且很宽容，只要你被她承认了就好了。」救世主对你微笑，又摸了摸你的头发，你喜欢他触摸你的神情，也喜欢他抚摸你的姿态，「你没有理会我以外的人，做得很好，公主。」

「那么我会有奖励吗？」你趴在他的胸口，如常地撒娇，像一只等待主人回来的猫，「我想要了……世澜。」

「当然～听话的公主会有奖励。」救世主溫柔地笑了笑，然后命令道：「自己回到床上。」

你顺从着走回床上，然后熟练地掀开自己的裙子，顺便还褪下内裤，他也很快走到了你身前，在你耳边提醒道，「公主，今天的录像拍到你在自慰……明明知道我会看，还是这样做……想被我操到走不了路吗？」

你脸红着说：「……我真的很想你，你又总是不来看我，所以就……」

「所以就想出了这种主意？」救世主俯下身来吻你，解开你的衣襟，直接爱抚着你胸前的绵软，「为了完成工作，我忍了一会……不过公主，你这么调皮，我该怎么对待你呢？」

「世澜……我会听话的，请带我去乐园好吗？」

虽然那是你的救世主，但他在床上还是希望你喊他的名字，而你现在故意掐着甜腻柔软的声调，根据以往的经验，每次你这样引诱的时候，他都会操得特别狠的。果不其然，救世主抚摸你的额头，庄严地宣誓道：「别担心，在我的祝福下，你会获得跟随我前往乐园的机会，我亲爱的公主殿下。」

说罢他就发了狂，不停爱抚你的身躯，想要勾起你的欲望，又用两根手指捅进你的口腔里，模仿着性器抽插的节奏进出，你配合着，吸吮他的手指，只是那完全替代不了阳具，那能令你舒舒服服的肉棒。

「舒服吗，公主？」他的声音带了些情欲意味的沙哑。

你试着张开嘴，只是舌头还在舔救世主的手指，唾液禁不住也顺着流下来，你想着这画面肯定非常糟糕，但毕竟救世主才是观察你的人，你也只能从他的兴奋上，大抵确认这画面有多刺激。

此时他用手指夹住了你的舌头，你只能勉强地断断续续，「……不、不够……求求你……世澜……给我……」

「知道了，这是公主你自己要求的。」救世主心情颇佳地应答着，转而把沾满你水液的手指放到你的穴口前，却见你那被仔细调教过的肉体已经湿透了，他故意地调高声音，询问道，「……这么快就擅自兴奋了？难道需要惩罚吗？」

你害怕地噙满了泪水，回想起上回难耐地摇晃着双腿，想要夹紧他的腰，把自己凑上去给他操干，还说了许多羞耻的话，但彼时就被他毫不留情地“制裁”过，表示公主学坏了，硬是整个晚上都不让你高潮。

「哈哈，我只是说笑而已，我怎么忍心惩罚公主呢？」他话锋一转，又抹去你的眼泪，但眼中的迷恋始终没有改变过，「现在，就来看看公主能有多可爱吧。」

他的手指熟练地在你的内壁游走，起初只是缓慢地按摩某处，似乎都摸不着要处，但在你完全放松之时，便忽然对你的敏感点作出猛烈攻势，还高速抽插起来。

「啊、啊不要！世澜——！」

身体不由自主地分泌出了许多爱液，你呜咽着抓住了他的手臂，轻易攀上高峰的你，还被弄得都溅在床榻上，作为淫靡场面的证明。

「看看，真是淫荡的公主……」

救世主用言语羞辱着你，也把手指抽了出来，让你看了下自己的蜜液，又是满意地抚摸了几下你的花蒂，发现它都兴奋地寻求别人凌虐时，便满意地把你的双腿并拢折合起来，按在胸前，让你的穴口得以完全露出。

他循循地引导着你，「现在，你知道自己该说什么吗？」

你当然知道。

「世澜……我会永远爱你，我绝不会背叛你……唔！」

你的头脑昏昏的，还在想能保证些什么，然而还没说完誓词，他就已经捅了进来，粗大炽热的阳物得以完全进入你的体内，你惊呼着，可是压在上头的救世主显然已经完全失去理智，你说的话，正是他最需要的承诺，你的心意，他也早已知晓。

接下来就是被完全压着操弄的时候，他主导着这场性事，从上而下地狠狠插着你，内壁不断被摩擦扩张，穴口被不停进进出出，你像是被插坏了似的抽搐着，但他每次意识到你要再次高潮时，便坏心眼地停下大概十数秒，直到你愿意求饶才肯继续操干。

「公主……我的公主……」

救世主放开了你的双腿，转而抓紧它们分开，以方便他更畅顺地操你，他对你的身体有着近乎信仰般的神圣而饥渴。他像是紧握着救命小舟不放，捧着你的脸，做了很多遍，几乎每一次都会做的行为，他吸吮你的舌尖，勾勒着它，交换着唾液，然后唇贴唇，仿佛这样才能完全地得到你。有些人觉得，这世界上一个人不可能完全拥有另一个人，但你和他都不相信这件事。

在这种完全确认摸索对方的时候，他都没有放弃下身的撞击，啪啪的水声只愈来愈大，最后连床都有些摇晃起来，发出吱吱呀呀的响声。

「我爱你、我爱你……我喜欢你……我们……快乐……我们要……永远在一起……」

你不知道这是谁说的，或许你们都有说呢？

你觉得要死了，但是能这样高潮到死好像也不错，然后也用双腿紧紧地勾住他的腰。愈是癫狂，愈是快乐，不如就这样死掉了吧！

可惜你终究没有死掉，你感受到他的存在，感受到有什么温热的液体流进了穴内，你发出满足的喟叹，在幻觉之中，你和他早已走到了乐园，只要和他在一起，就没有在俗世受苦难的感觉。

最后的最后，你终于找到了去天堂的途径，周遭美好得不似人世。而正因他就在你的身旁，所以当他引导你的时候，你也会义无反顾地跟着他。

  
  
  


完


End file.
